dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Rage Shenron
|RomName=Ū Shinron Wǔ Xīng Lóng |AniName=Rage Shenron |AltName=Five-Star Dragon Wǔ Xīng Lóng |Appears in= |manga debut = "Seven Evil Dragons" |anime debut = "The Five-Star Dragon" |Race=Eternal Dragon (Shadow Dragon) |Date of birth=November 2, Age 762 (wish is made) |Date of death=Age 790 Around Age 889Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, 2012 |FamConnect=Master Roshi (creator) |Counterparts = Xeno Five-Star Dragon }} Rage Shenron, known as |''Ū Shinron''|lit. "Five-Star Dragon"}} in the Japanese version, is the Five-Star dragon that represents the element of electricity. Appearance Rage Shenron is incredibly tiny in height, not even reaching up to Goku or Pan's knees. He has the Five-Star Dragon Ball on his belly. He also has a slightly chubby frame. He resembles a pterosaur, being red, having a beak-like face, and having a single horn on the back of his head. His Electric Slime Body Build Up state is a giant replica of himself with pink skin made form Electric Slime. Rage himself controls it from inside the middle of the construct's chest (where his Dragonball is). Personality Rage Shenron can be described as arrogant and power-hungry. Under the delusion of being the most powerful of the Shadow Dragons, he believes himself invincible. These traits prove to be his greatest weakness, as his obsession with power and desire to be the best lead to both his defeat in battle as well as his death. Like Eis Shenron, Rage is willing to use dirty tactics to achieve his ways and harm others. This is observed when he makes a desperate attempt to kill Pan with his Electric Slime after tricking her and Goku to let their guard down by pretending to surrender. This is very similar to what Eis did to Goku. Biography Background Just like the other Shadow Dragons, Rage Shenron is born from the negative energy that resulted from the overuse of the Dragon Balls. He was specifically born from the wish used by Master Roshi to resurrect Goku so that Goku could fight against the invading Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta (both Goku and Rage acknowledged that they are kind of like brothers). ''Dragon Ball GT'' Shadow Dragon Saga After defeating the bumbling and grotesque Haze Shenron, Goku and Pan continue their search across the devastated Earth for the remaining six Shadow Dragons. They do not encounter Rage straight away, instead observing his gelatinous Electric Slime, which had scattered itself all across the destroyed city they were in. When they meet Rage himself, Goku and Pan are confused by the fact that the terrible monster barely reaches Pan's waist, despite Rage's claims to be the most powerful of the Shadow Dragons. When they mention the death of Haze Shenron, Rage merely scoffs and states that Haze was the weakest of the Shadow Dragons. Despite his size, Rage Shenron's ability to harness electricity through his electric slime proves troublesome for Goku and Pan, as their energy attacks are nullified by its electric blasts. Their energy is also sapped after they are mauled by Rage Shenron's electric slime. Rage then demonstrates his ability to turn himself into a titan by absorbing his energized electric slime. Goku transforms into his Super Saiyan 4 state, which angers Rage Shenron. Rage's electric attacks prove to be insufficient against the Super Saiyan 4 as Goku is not affected at all. Goku attempts to finish the fight by destroying Rage and his electric slime with a 10x Kamehameha, but surprisingly, much to Rage's credit, had not only survive the attack, but his electric slime is able to conceal the energy from Goku's attack before sending it back toward Goku. Goku shields Pan from this counter move thus taking the brunt of his own attack. Goku takes a tremendous amount of damage and is forced to revert to his childlike normal state. Rage Shenron proceeds with his assault by draining the remaining amount of electricity in the city, making his electric slime grow to a massive size, making him very difficult for Pan and Goku to escape from. Rage uses his slime to capture Pan and Goku and attempts to kill them both. Unfortunately for Rage Shenron, it begins to rain, inducing an explosive short circuit throughout his entire slime body. Withdrawing to a safe distance, Goku and Pan watch as the Shadow Dragon tries in vain to scatter his electric slime again; this, however, proves impossible due to the slime's enormous surface area, which prevents Rage from taking shelter. Following the explosion of his slime body, Rage returns to his original size. Goku and Pan find the badly injured Rage amid rubble and ask that he give up. Rage Shenron consented, stating that Pan can take his Dragon Ball, that she and Goku had earned it. However, as Pan reaches out her hand to take the Dragon Ball, Rage attempts to kill the young girl; Goku promptly destroys the Shadow Dragon with a close-range Kamehameha. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission'' During the events of the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga, Rage Shenron is released by Black Smoke Shenron once again when Dr. Auto summons him. Unlike most of the other Shadow Dragons (other than Syn Shenron and Rage Shenron himself) who possess players of the game and confront the Dragon Ball Heroes team, Rage Shenron stays at the Shadow Dragons headquarters alongside Syn Shenron (who is located inside a tank). Once Oceanus Shenron returns to the Shadow Dragon headquarters, Genome suddenly appears and has Super Saiyan 4 Broly attack Rage Shenron, Rage Shenron tries to fight back by using his Electric Slime Body Build, but Broly easily breaks through using a Penetrate! like attack to destroy his Giant Form, he then grabs the small Shadow Dragon and smashes him into the ground, destroying him. Power ;Anime Rage's powers and skills are solely based on electricity. As such, the only way for him to defeat his opponents is to deliver a strong enough electrical discharge so that his victims are shocked to death. As a result, the effectiveness of his abilities are limited and strong beings such as Goku and Pan are able to withstand the hits without feeling more than a slight numb on their whole body. Due to this, he is one of the weakest dragons. When using his Electric Slime Body Build to become Super Rage Shenron his electricity becomes strong enough that at 50% voltage he is able to make Pan fall unconscious, and almost cause Goku to as well. The slime is also strong enough to withstand Super Saiyan 4 Goku's X10 Kamehameha and multiple Masenkos and Ki Blasts from Pan. Super Rage Shenron is able to defeat Goku and Pan, but his giant body is destroyed by the rain and Goku finishes him off. ;Manga Super Saiyan 4 Broly is able to easily pierce through Super Rage Shenron's body and destroy him. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Electricity Absorption' - Rage Shenron's Electric Slime can absorb electricity and grow in the process. The slime can nullify Ki Energy and render them useless and can deflect them back at their users. *'Electric Slime' - Rage Shenron can generate and control electricity-draining pink ooze that he uses to cover and electrocute his opponents, or gathers it around himself for his Electric Slime Body Build. **'Electric Slime Body Build' - By summoning all his electric slime, Rage Shenron is able to encase himself in a massive version of his own body that protects him from his opponent's attacks. It even displays the ability to deflect the 10x Kamehameha. **'Dragon Thunder' - Rage Shenron shoots beams of electricity from the fingers of his slime construct. They are not especially powerful, as Super Saiyan 4 Goku claims that he only feels a mild warming sensation from a direct hit. **'Electric Shock' - Rage Shenron can use this when he traps his opponent's inside his Electric Slime. **'10x Kamehameha Ball' - A reflection technique where Rage Shenron holds the 10x Kamehameha with his electric slime body, converts it into a ball, then shoots it back. *'Dark Dragon' - Rage Shenron channels the power of Black Smoke Shenron and fires a huge wave of dark ki. This attack is a Card Action Ability for the Shadow Dragons in Dragon Ball Heroes. Forms and Transformations Darkness form The form that Rage Shenron takes upon his release from Black Smoke Shenron. He has the appearance of a black version of the regular Shenron, but with an energy sphere in his mouth. Super Rage Shenron Through Electric Slime Body Build Rage Shenron can take on his Super Rage Shenron form, which is a giant avatar of Rage Shenron made out of Electric Slime and controlled by the real Rage Shenron from its core. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Rage Shenron appears as an assist character in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. He also makes make his debut as a playable character along with his giant form in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM7). Voice Actors *Japanese: Hirotaka Suzuoki (DBGT), Mitsuaki Madono (Dragon Ball Heroes) *English: **Blue Water dub: Adam Hunter **Funimation dub: Chris Cason *Italian dub: Maurizio Scattorin *Latin American Spanish dub: Arturo Mercado *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Dráuzio de Oliveira Battles ;Dragon Ball GT *Rage Shenron (Super Shadow Dragon) vs. Goku and Pan *Rage Shenron (Super Shadow Dragon) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 4) *Rage Shenron (Super Shadow Dragon) vs. Goku and Pan Trivia *Rage Shenron's overconfidence and delusion that he is the most powerful Shadow Dragon may come from the fact that he was created by a wish to revive Goku (considered the strongest fighter in the universe) and the fact that the wish that created him enabled Goku to save the earth from Vegeta and Nappa (which ultimately led to Goku's battle with Frieza and transformation into a Super Saiyan). Goku is also known to be good of heart (while Rage is pure evil). Rage's desire to be the best and arrogance may relate to Goku's Saiyan drive to fight strong opponents and push himself to new limits. **Ironically, his personality matches that of Vegeta when he faced Semi-Perfect Cell. The wish from which Rage was born was to protect the world from Vegeta and Nappa. *Goku considers Rage Shenron and himself to be like brothers because he was revived by the wish that created him. This is ironic, as Goku originally died sacrificing himself to defeat his actual brother, Raditz. Also, Rage Shenron shares some aspects of Raditz's personality (in that they are both overly confident, arrogant, and deceitful when backed into a corner). *Rage looks like a pterosaur, notably the ones who appear in the Dragon Ball Z episode "He's Always Late". Gallery See also *Rage Shenron (Collectibles) Site Navigation pt-br:Uh Shenlong es:Wu Xing Long Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragons Category:DBGT Characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Demons Category:Deities